


Because, we are...

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Their first one-man live at the Boo Doo Kan! It's a momentous occasion, but Rom's a little worried he can't find Crow anywhere...





	Because, we are...

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: contains mentions of vomiting.
> 
> Written for the "nausea" square on my Hurt/Comfort bingo card. Beta as always by the wonderful Ldybastet!
> 
> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Sanrio.

Their first official one-man live! Rom had never been prouder of the band; they’d worked so hard to get here, and in just under an hour, they’d be out there under the bright lights of the Boo Doo Kan stage as the stars of the show. What more could any band ask for? There was just one problem though.

Where the hell was Crow?

He must have been in the building somewhere, that much was certain. He’d definitely been there during makeup and rehearsals, as loud as ever, but at some point after then, during the time when they’d settled down and tried to kill time by checking their instruments, or in Rom’s case, doing push ups, Crow had vanished.

The other two had no idea when or where he’d gone. Not that Rom blamed them – pre-gig nerves seemed to be setting in hard and Rom much preferred for them to be distracted by their instruments rather than getting him involved in conversations filled with a series of nervous tics and “hence”. He was, however, concerned that the _staff_ had no idea where Crow was. (That was the other thing – they had staff for this one. Actual staff! Who’d have thought Maple would shell out for that?) Could Crow have run off? Had he been crushed under a piece of scenery and was just too small for anyone to notice? Rom was certain he’d asked every stagehand if they knew where he was at least once before one of them mentioned they might have seen Crow heading off in the direction of the toilets. 

That ‘might’ worried Rom, but he thanked the staff member and headed that way anyway. He was sure he’d already checked there, but unless Crow really had left the building, he wasn’t sure where else he could be.

The room was silent when Rom entered, with only one cubicle at the very end of the row shut. That seemed like a winner to Rom, a thought confirmed by the spiky end of a very familiar tail hurriedly pulling itself back under the cubicle door and out of Rom’s sight. With a sigh, Rom strolled down to the door Crow was hiding behind and knocked. 

“Crow? Show’s starting soon.”

He received a faint groan in response. That wasn’t promising…

“You going to come out, or do I have to drag you out by your tail?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming…” Crow’s voice was unusually faint behind the door, but following the sound of a flush, the door opened and he emerged.

Which led to Rom’s next problem – Crow looked _terrible_. Pale, hair messed up even more than usual, and blotches all over his face where his eyeliner had run or foundation had been wiped away. Crow managed a couple of shaky steps before tripping over his own heels, and it was only Rom’s quick reflexes that prevented him from ending up face first on the floor. 

“Thanks.” Crow’s response was muffled by the fact that his face was very firmly snuggled into Rom’s chest. Didn’t seem like he was planning on moving any time soon, either…

“Don’t mention it. Now, want to tell me what the hell’s wrong with you? You sick?”

“Not…” Crow paused and peeled himself away from Rom’s chest with no small amount of reluctance so he could be heard more clearly. Rom couldn’t help but notice the way Crow still kept a firm grip on his arms though, not that he particularly minded. “I’m not sick. Just… Y’know. Nervous.” His eyes flicked back to the toilet briefly. “Really, really nervous.”

Oh.

Now that was a new one. Sure, Crow often got twitchy before a live, but it normally manifested itself in the form of irritating heel tapping and an extra high-pitched edge to his voice. Running off to throw up? That was an interesting and worrying development. Still, Rom had a sneaking suspicion why.

“Because it’s the Boo Doo Kan?”

“That’s part of it…” Crow trailed off, Rom doing his best not to complain about the way Crow was digging his nails into his arms while waiting patiently waiting for Crow to get the point. “Did I tell you my parents were coming?”

“Seriously?”

Given how Crow was always going on about his parents' farm, Rom would have thought Crow would have been happy at this turn of events, but instead Crow looked utterly miserable as he nodded. “Yeah. First time ever.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Crow almost wailed. “No! They’ve never heard me play before. What if they hate it? Or what if I forget how to sing or my guitar strings break and they make me go back and work on the farm and… Oh.”

What little colour was left in Crow’s face suddenly drained and he pushed himself away from Rom and ran back to the toilet. Were all singers like this, Rom wondered as he turned away and averted his eyes to the ceiling and tried to ignore the sounds of Crow being noisily sick behind him, or was it just his luck to always be attracted to highly strung people? He’d lost track of the number of times he’d needed to do this in the past with Shuu, although those worries had been more to do with the thought of no one turning up and not having enough cash for rent the next day. A little more realistic…

Rom waited until he was sure Crow was done then counted to three before grabbing Crow by the collar and dragging him out of the cubicle. Punching some sense into him probably wasn’t the best idea this time, so he sat Crow down by the sinks instead. 

“Want something to drink?” Rom paused for a second. “Water, not milk.”

Crow nodded faintly, so Rom went and grabbed one of the many bottles of water from the dressing room, ignoring any questions along the way. The other two seemed to still be distracted with their own nerves, which was fine with him… At the same time, he spotted the makeup artist’s kit lying open and helped himself to a couple of things from it. No point letting everyone else know what was going on yet, not if it meant embarrassing Crow further. That was the last thing Crow needed right now.

Rom returned and handed the bottle to Crow, who drank half of it in a couple of gulps before slowing down and sipping at the rest. He almost considered asking if Crow wanted another one, but they didn’t exactly have much time left. “Think you’re going to be ok going out on stage?”

“Can’t let the cattle down, right?” 

Rom grinned and shook his head. Crow couldn’t be that sick then… “Ok. Then do me a favour and look up.”

“Huh? Why…” Rom moved too quickly for Crow to resist as he descended on him and started to redo the ruined makeup. And did a not too bad job of it too, in his opinion, considering he was trying to apply eyeliner to a squirming subject. 

“Since when do you know how to do makeup?”

“What are you talking about, I used to do this all the time with...” He trailed off. Maybe now wasn’t the time to mention his previous band and its most successful member. “Never mind.”

He started powdering Crow’s face to shut him up instead, evening out the blotches and making him look a little less like a member of the living dead. Didn’t want Shinimonogurui accusing them of stealing their gimmick, after all. He took a step back to view his handiwork. Could’ve been worse, and it would all probably melt off under the stage lights soon enough anyway. At least Crow looked a little steadier now. “Ready?”

“Yeah…” Crow pushed himself to his feet. “Rom… I…”

“I’m not done with you yet!” Rom’s booming voice echoed around the room, making Crow jump. “First! You’re an idiot. But you know that. Second! You won’t forget how to sing, because if you do, I’ll jump over the drums and beat it back into you. Third!” Rom raised his fist for emphasis. “There’s no way they’re going to hate it. Haven’t we upstaged Trichronika? And showed those Acareafact bastards who’s best? Because, we are-“

“ShinganCrimsonZ!”

“Yeah, we are.” Rom wrapped his arms around Crow’s shoulders, enveloping him in a giant hug as Rom led him back to the dressing room. “So let’s get out there and knock them dead.”

And so they did.


End file.
